


Trouble is still my business

by Melie



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Monologue, Multi, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques temps après la fin du film, Harry enregistre une nouvelle vidéo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble is still my business

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Shane Black.

Bonjour tout le monde. Enfin, bonsoir. Tout dépend de sur quel fuseau horaire vous êtes.

Eh oui, c'est encore moi, Harry Lockart. Vous vous souvenez de moi, j'espère ? Votre narrateur préféré ?

Bref. Donc, si vous vous souvenez bien de la fin du film, je bosse pour Perry maintenant. Ah, et je sors avec Harmony. Bon, ça, on vous l'a pas montré, parce que bon, le coup du héros qui embrasse la fille à la fin, je veux pas dire, mais c'est méga craignos. Et puis vous êtes un public intelligent, vous avez deviné. Et sinon, ben voilà, vous savez.

Je bosse avec Perry et je sors avec Harmony. Que demander de plus ? Oui, sûr, sauf que, allez savoir pourquoi, c'est toujours la galère. Bon, bien sûr, avec un boulot comme celui-là, fallait s'en douter. Mais même.

Rien qu'au niveau relationnel.

Prenons un exemple tout bête. Regarder un film avec Perry et Harmony. Tiens, Indiana Jones, mettons. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est perturbant de les entendre _tous les deux_ fantasmer sur Harrison Ford. Et puis, à part ça, vous pouvez pas savoir combien c'est désagréable, vous regardez un film, tranquille, avec un de vos acteurs préférés dedans et là, bam ! Perry vous annonce qu'il est gay. J'ai rien contre, hein, mais bon, y a des choses qu'on préférerait ne pas savoir. Et non, je ne parlais pas d'Harrison Ford.

Bien sûr, bien sûr, j'adore Perry. Même s'il essaye toujours de me draguer. Je déconne pas, hein. Si vous saviez le nombre de plans "Les flics/méchants/pas beaux/passants gênants/whatever arrivent, embrasse moi !" qu'il m'a fait… non, vous savez pas. Et vous ne voulez pas savoir. D'accord, j'enlèverai cette scène du montage.

Des fois, lui et Harmony, ils me lancent un de ces regards… j'ai l'impression d'être un steak. Juste à point. Entouré de carnivores. Affamés. Qui ne se sont rien mis sous la dent depuis une dizaine de jours. Vous voyez le tableau ?

Non, je n'y ai pas pensé. Pas une seule fois. Jamais. Même pas en rêve. Moi, Perry _et_ Harmony ? Euh, je veux dire moi, Harmony _et_ Perry ? Jamais. Point barre. Qu'il aille s'en chercher d'autres.

C'est tout à fait clair, d'ailleurs. Je le lui ai dit. Droit dans les yeux. "Perry, je t'aime bien, mais toi et moi, on est juste amis." Oui oui, comme ça. Il le sait. Voilà. Fin de l'histoire.

Où j'en étais, déjà ?

Oui, donc, les relations, des fois, c'est pas trop ça. Bon, puis y a les disputes avec Harmony, des fois. Vous avez remarqué, ces moments où les femmes se conduisent comme si vous avez dit exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire ? Eh bien avec elle, c'est presque tout le temps.

Voilà pour les relations.

Le boulot, maintenant.

Oh, ça paye pas mal, c'est pas le problème. Mais bon, quand même, on a des journées de merde. De temps en temps. Comme dans tout boulot qui se respecte, vous allez me dire. Sauf que dans tout boulot qui se respecte, vous ne manquez pas de vous faire buter parce que votre cible vous a repéré et est plutôt mécontente, ou parce que votre cliente a décidé qu'elle - souvent un elle, à croire que Perry garde tous les gars pour lui - ne vous paierai pas, ou parce que votre partenaire trouve que vous parlez trop. Bon, bien sûr, Perry n'a jamais réellement essayé de me tuer. Il ne me ferait pas ça. Pas à moi. On est amis. Et puis, s'il passe son temps à essayer de m'embrasser, c'est qu'il doit quand même m'aimer un peu. A moins que ce soit pour me faire taire.

Tiens, tenez, par exemple, l'autre jour. Rien d'aussi dramatique que l'affaire Dexter, mais quand même. Cette fille. Blonde. Hystérique. Au téléphone. C'est moi qui ait décroché. Pour une fois. Et puis, c'est mon droit, d'abord. Bref. Comment je sais qu'elle est blonde si je ne l'ai eue qu'au téléphone ? Parce que je l'ai rencontrée après, bande de nazes. Cette fille, donc. Qui veut retrouver sa cousine, à ce qu'elle dit. Enfin, cousine, cousine… j'y reviendrai plus tard. Moi, cool, pas de problème, on est là pour ça. Non, je la draguais pas. Je sors avec la femme de ma vie, vous croyez quand même pas que je vais risquer de tout perdre ? En plus, j'aurais fait chou blanc.

Donc en gros, Perry passe quelques coups de fil, moi aussi, enfin non mais c'est pas grave, on reçoit la photo de la "cousine" par e-mail, et là je vous passe les détails parce qu'on en aurait pour trop longtemps et franchement, vous vous emmerderiez à mort.

J'en arrive donc au moment où on retrouve la fille. Pour vous résumer l'histoire, elle était partie de chez sa "cousine" prendre l'air après une dispute - vous commencez à voir pourquoi je dis "cousine" ? -, elle est tombée sur trois gusses qui en tabassaient un quatrième dans une ruelle, elle a essayé de sauver le quatrième gus en questions - j'ai dû oublier de mentionner qu'elle était ceinture noire de karaté ou judo ou les deux, je sais plus -, elle y arrive plus ou moins, c'est compter sans un cinquième gars qui arrive, fout une balle dans la tête de tout le monde et l'enlève, elle, la "cousine", pour récupérer une rançon - parce que le type est bigleux et il se trouve, ça aussi j'ai oublié de le mentionner, que la fille ressemble à Lindsay Lohan. Une histoire de dingue comme j'en vois tous les jours, quoi.

Sauf que quand on arrive à la planque du cinquième type, il est pas seul, et ça se termine en fusillade et Miss Ceinture Noire me donne un coup de pied là où il faut parce qu'elle croit que je fais partie des vilains méchants pas beaux. Puis elle me casse le nez. Et là Perry vient à ma rescousse. Pas trop tôt, hein.

Et tout est bien qui finit bien, à part un nez cassé et un coma éthylique ou presque parce que bien sûr une fois rentré Perry m'a emmené dans un bar en sortant de l'hôpital et a essayé de me saouler pour abuser de moi. Non, je rigole. Je me suis saoulé tout seul. Harmony a piqué une crise. Elle s'en est même prise à Perry, pour une fois. D'habitude, elle se comporte comme s'il était mon ange gardien.

Enfin, vous avez compris le tableau. Une petite copine, un employeur qui est aussi gay et mon meilleur pote ou presque mais qui est un peu louche sur les bords, et un boulot cool mais avec une part de risques importante. Oh, certes, c'est mieux qu'il y a quelques temps. Bien mieux.

Et puis bon, à la longue, je pense que toute cette histoire de "tu essayes de m'embrasser" et de "je te regarde comme un morceau de steak" va s'arranger. Et non, pas comme _ça_. D'ailleurs ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. Jamais.

Et oh… Perry ? T'es là depuis combien de temps ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu te marres comme ça ? Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Bon, attends, j'arrête la caméra, et ensuite on pourra discuter…  
 **  
FIN**


End file.
